


Courage, Wisdom, Friendship, Love

by KoiDragons



Series: The Adventures of the Four Souls, Benihime, Masahime, Kiyohime, and Yohime [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Sword Art Online
Genre: Alfheim Online is the best damn thing since sliced bread, And this became what it is as a result, BAMF!Kagome, Can one person become four people?, F/F, F/M, Kagome is the personification of the Shikon Jewel, Kagome isn't human, M/M, So the Amusphere works differently, Yes its another crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiDragons/pseuds/KoiDragons
Summary: Can a person become four people? It should be impossible, but when Kagome entered Alfheim Online she splintered into four different ‘Players’, only able to become one person again when she logged out.  The World Seed just happens to have an odd effect of the personification of the Shikon Jewel.Or, Kagome isn't human anymore. The Amusphere glitches and she becomes four people - the Fearless albeit Hot-tempered Salamander Benihime, the Compassionate but Heart-broken Undine Kiyohime, the Ladylike and Gentle Sylph Yohime, and the Serene but Cunning Spriggan Masahime. Each representing a part of her soul - Courage, Love, Friendship and Wisdom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to make a crossover for this. Kagome, like Naruto, is the perfect type of main character for a crossover. I've read amazing Kagome fictions where she isn't human, and I wanted to do something like that, and this was spawned as a result. I know the Prologue is a bit small but it's a prologue and the next chapter is going to be atleast 15 pages long. (It might be a long wait though, I plan to update my other stories to and I'm a finicky writer sometimes.)

**Prologue - Splintered Kagome**

 

While her friends gossip widely about the Amusphere, and how their gaming lives are going on as players, Kagome is left out. They think of her as someone that doesn’t play the game, and only Azumi knows differently.

 

When someone logs in, they don’t feel an oddly peaceful numbing sensation engulf their body as “Kagome” stops existing, and the four parts of Kagome stir instead.

 

**_Courage, Wisdom, Friendship, and Love._ **

 

She knew those words. The four parts of a soul that allowed previous incarnation, Midoriko, to create the Shikon Jewel. Kagome, the personification of the Jewel itself, would obviously be affected by it in a multitude of ways. She just...didn’t think it would happen _this_ way.

 

Her soul _shifts_ and _separates_ into four different beings, the personifications of Kagome’s four soul pieces.

 

 **_Courage_ ** was the weakest of herself for the longest time. But she had gained bravery in Feudal Japan, painstakingly learning that one needed courage to go somewhere in life. Her courage personified of course her bravery, but also her determination and stubbornness, something Kagome had no lacking to.

 

 **_Wisdom_ ** grows with experience, and humans learn through suffering and failure. Kagome had been thrown into one of the bloodiest eras of Japan’s history, and the naive immature preteen had long since vanished, leaving behind a woman wise beyond her years.

 

 **_Friendship_ ** grows with love, unsurprisingly. Friendship is a type of love after all, a reciprocated fondness one has for another being. Kagome had gained friendships that had lasted through war, loss, and hatred with the Shard Hunting group. Even with her separation from them by time, the bonds did not falter.

 

 **_Love_ ** is bittersweet but so very powerful. Kagome had loved Inuyasha with the very fiber of her being, this feeling defining her journey through Feudal Japan. He might have chosen Kikyo in the end and while she felt broken sometimes, love came in many forms, and she had no lack of it.

 

When time came for Kagome to create her players, Kagome’s power as the personification of the Shikon glitched the World of Alfheim, fooling even the ever watchful CARDINAL. Should someone choose to look into Kagome’s player ID they would learn a fascinating thing.

 

Kagome had four different avatars, all of which were recorded to be playing at the same time.

 

The reason behind this was that all of **_Kagome_ ** took advantage of the permanent glitch caused by Kagome, who is not entirely human.

 **_Courage_ ** acts first. Not surprising, considering just what she is. The first of Kagome to step out, **_Courage_ ** creates what would be her avatar.

 

 **_Courage_ ** is Kagome’s “fire”, her will to live and to keep going. **_Courage,_ ** in the spirit of things, decides she likes the race **Salamander** the most, and chooses it with a hint of smugness to the others. Fire will be a wonderful aptitude, **_Courage_ ** decides.

 

The avatar is made to look like Kagome, with only few key differences. Kagome’s hair is like a raven’s wing, a gorgeous black with the faint toning of blues underneath it. This avatar is made to have vibrant red hair, like their son _Shippo._ Her eyes turn a dark ruby red she likes, in honor of Kagome’s bloodied hands.

 

 **_Courage_ ** carries Kagome’s pride, and thus, calls herself **Benihime.** She is setting the standard for the others, who will no doubt take on similar names.

 

Kagome’s **_Wisdom_ ** goes next, rolling her eyes all the while. Yet she, like the others, cannot deny the excitement they gain when they realize they can finally gain their own forms. They are all Kagome, but they are different parts of her, and while they will always yearn to be alike, they will always yearn to be separate as well.

 

 **_Wisdom_ ** mimics the form all of them will mimic, Kagome, but she is slightly different from the original as well. Where Kagome has curled hair she straightens hers, mimicking not Kikyo, but Midoriko. **_Love_ ** hisses at the similarities between the woman Kagome had hated, but acknowledges that she takes after Midoriko. Her pale aquamarine eyes are a nod to Kagome’s eyes before they turned the Shikon’s sakura pink.

 

 **_Wisdom_ ** takes the most time finding out just what she shall be. They all know they will not be a heavy-weight race simply because as Kagome she refused just by looking, but there is still many light-weight races. She finally choosing **Spriggan** as her race, making the other three parts of Kagome sigh in relief.

 

True to **_Courage’s_ ** plan **_Wisdom_ ** chooses a similar name, following in her footsteps. **Masahime** is born and she flexes her muscles, enjoying the feeling of life, no matter if it was only virtual or not.

 

 **_Friendship_ ** goes next, joyfully broadcasting her delight to the others. As **_Friendship_ ** she personifies that part of Kagome’s soul, certain pieces that made up Kagome being amplified. **_Friendship_ ** is Kagome’s happiness, grace, and loyalty among other things.

 

 **_Friendship_ ** makes her decision quickly, choosing **Sylph** as her race with excitement. She was also Kagome’s flightiness and desire for freedom, and the ability to wield wind and lightning appealed greatly to her.

 

 **_Friendship_ ** decides upon dark brown hair to everyone’s surprise, a color chosen because of Kagome’s love of chocolate. It also goes well with the inhuman kitsune green eye color she chooses to represent Shippo’s eye color. Her hair is straight as well, but with her coloring she is different enough not to risk **_Love’s_ ** dislike.

 

 **_Friendship_ ** chooses the name **Yohime** after that. She places her hand in front of her mouth in an exceedingly proper way, her eyes twinkling as she stands beside **_Courage_ ** and **_Wisdom._ **

 

 **_Love_ ** sighs in relief when she can finally make her own form. While she is the most patient of the four she is just as eager to create her own form.

 

 **_Love_ ** is quick to choose **Undine** as her race. Blue speaks to her the most of all of them, surprisingly. She also likes the idea of water and healing magic.

 

 **_Love’s_ ** hair is soft blue with tints of purple within it. It is almost as long as **_Friendship’s_ ** is, but the curls make it slightly shorter than it really was. She chooses the sakura pink eyes Kagome now carries for her own, ignoring the startelement that radiates from the other three.

 

 **_Love_ ** pauses momentarily when she is to type in her new username. Then she chooses a name that has personal significance to herself, smiling bitterly the entire way. **Kiyohime,** after the woman scorned within Japanese Fairy Tale.

 

It will be a powerful name.

 

The four women stand side by side, looking like sisters despite their random coloring.

 

Then, as one, they enter the World of Alfheim, being separated but freer than they have ever been.

 

6 hours later Kagome Higurashi takes off her Amusphere with trembling hands and realizes that she really isn’t human anymore.

* * *

 

**Benihime [Japanese: Crimson Princess]**

**Yohime [Japanese: Sakura Princess]**

**Masahime [Japanese: Elegant Princess]**

**Kiyohime [Japanese: Pure Princess]**

**Undine - A fairy race a player is able to play as in Alfheim Online. They are naturals at water and healing magic. The official race color is blue.**

**Spriggan - A fairy race a player is able to play as in Alfheim Online. They are naturals at illusion and treasure magic. The official race color is black.**

**Salamander - A fairy race a player is able to play as in Alfheim Online. They are naturals at fire magic. The official race color is red.**

**Sylph - A fairy race a player is able to play as in Alfheim Online. They are naturals at wind magic. The official race color is green.**

**Alfheim Online (Also known as ALO) is a VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Role Playing Game) based on the legends of Fairies from European Mythology. The successor of it's unlucky predecessor Sword Art Online (SAO), a player is able to play as a fairy in the fantasy realm, capable of flight and magic.**

**Amusphere - a device that allows a user to experience a virtual reality game as if they are living it.**

**Author's Note:**

> They all have the same basic personality, like Kagome, but certain traits are amplified to make them different from each. Benihime for example contains Kagome's courage, determination, fury, and arrogance. Yohime is Kagome's friendship, flightiness, joy, gentleness and pride. Kiyohime is Kagome's love, compassion, sadness and loyalty. Masahime is Kagome's wisdom, curiosity, cunning, and cruelty. (Wow I just noticed that's a lot of C's...)
> 
> I want to sort of world build on Alfheim as well. I haven't read the light novels but I have watched the anime, and I'd appreciate any advice or information any of my readers can give me.


End file.
